companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:John Pan/CoH1946 American Expeditionary Force (USA) Layout
American Expeditionary Forces Layout Tier 0: Field Command Post *Production: Riflemen, Willys Jeep, Army Engineers Riflemen *200MP 3 Men *Armament: 3x M1 Garand *Abilities **Throw Grenade 20MU: The squad will throw an Mk. II “Pineapple” grenade at the target location. **Prioritize Vehicle/Free-fire *Upgrades **M1918 BAR (40MU): Provides the Riflemen with a Browning Automatic Rifle, increasing their effectiveness against infantry. **M20A1 Bazooka (50MU): Provides the Riflemen with a Bazooka, increasing their effectiveness against vehicles. The weapon can only be fired when immobile. Unlocks the Prioritize Vehicle/Free-fire Ability. **Medic (50MU): Attaches a medic to the Riflemen squad, granting them the ability to heal all friendly infantry (including themselves) out of combat. Riflemen are the backbone of the AEF, versatile enough to cover any combat role while also capable of being upgraded with an impressive array of weaponry. Willys Jeep *160MP 5FU 2 Men *Armament: 1x Browning M1919A4 *Abilities **Transport: The Willys Jeep can transport up to 3 men. Unarmored but fast and versatile, the Willys Jeep is the premier utility vehicle of the AEF. It is an effective light scout vehicle, and its speed allows it to hunt down weapon teams and retreating infantry. Army Engineers *160MP 3 Men *Armament: 3x M3 Grease Guns *Production: Builds all base buildings, Barbed Wire, Tank Traps *Abilities **Repair **Cut Barbed Wire *Upgrades **Mine Detector x1 (30MU): Provides the Army Engineer squad with a single Magnetic Anomaly Detector to find mines hidden underground. Army Engineers are the basic construction and repair units of the American Expeditionary Forces. Tier 1: Support Weapon Depot *200MP 30FU *Requires: Field Command Post *Production: M2HB Team, M1 75mm Pack Howitzer, M1 57mm ATG *Upgrades M2HB Team *240MP 3 Men, Requires minimum of 1 crew to function. *Armament: 1x Tripod-mounted M2HB, 2x M1 Garand *Abilities: **Fire AP-I Ammunition 30MU: For 30 seconds, the M2HB team will load their HMG with deadly Armor-Piercing Incendiary ammunition, greatly boosting both penetration and damage that their weapon deals. The M2HB “Ma Deuce” heavy machine gun is a powerful and reliable machine gun that fires 12.7mm bullets. It is effective at holding back infantry as well as punching through the armor of light vehicles. M1 75mm Pack Howitzer *260MP 3 Men, Requires minimum of 2 crew to function. *Armament: 1x M1 75mm Pack Howitzer, 1x M1 Garand *Abilities **Hold fire/Free-fire **75mm Barrage **75mm White Phosphorous Barrage (50MU): The M1 Pack Howitzer will barrage the target location with four smoke and incendiary WP shells. The M1 Pack Howitzer is a lightweight man-pushable artillery piece that can fire at longer tanges than a regular mortar. It can effectively counter infantry and lightly-constructed buildings from a distance. M1 57mm ATG *260MP 3 Men, Requires minimum of 2 crew to function. *Armament: 1x M1 57mm ATG, 1x M1 Garand *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Camouflage: The M1 57mm ATG will camouflage, locking it in position but rendering it invisible to enemy forces. **Fire APCR 50MU: For the next 30 seconds, the M1 ATG will fire APCR shells at its targets, greatly boosting armor penetration. A copy of the British Ordinance 6-prd gun, the M1 57mm ATG is the mainstay of the AEF's anti-tank firepower. Its 57mm shells are capable of penetrating light armor but struggle against medium and heavy armor, forcing it to rely on flanking and better ammunition. Tier 2: Motorpool *220MP 60FU *Requires: Support Weapon Depot *Production: M5 Halftrack, M24 Chaffee M5 Halftrack *240MP 25FU 2Men *Armament: 1x M2HB *Abilities **Transport: the M5 can transport up to 12 men. **Reinforce: the M5 can reinforce friendly troops anywhere in the battlefield. **Fire AP-I 50MU: For the next 30 seconds, the M17 AA Halftrack will fire AP-I rounds, greatly increasing its firepower against light vehicles. *Upgrades **M45 Quadmount (100MU): Upgrades the M5 with an M45 Quadmount, giving it four M2HB .50 cal. Heavy machine guns. This makes it deadly against infantry and aircraft. However, it sacrifices its transport capability. Unlocks the Fire AP-I ability. The M5 Halftrack is the main transport vehicle of the American Expeditionary Force, able to protect a large amount of infantry from shrapnel and move them long distances. It can be upgraded with an M45 Quadmount to become the M17 AA Halftrack. M24 Chaffee *270MP 100FU 5Men *Armament: 1x M7 L/40 76mm, 2x M1919A4 *Upgrades **M2HB 50MU: Puts a gunner on the rooftop-mounted M2HB, increasing its firepower against enemy vehicles. **APCR 50MU: To compensate for the M7 76mm gun's incompetence against more heavily armed and armored German tanks, the M24 Chaffee can fire APCR shells for the next 30 seconds. The M24 Chaffee was designed to overcome the flaws of the M5A1 Stuart light tanks used in Africa and southern Italy. It is armed with a decent 75mm gun, has decent sloped frontal armor, and a powerful engine, making it an ideal light tank. Tier 3: Armor Support Center *260MP 120FU *Requires: Motorpool *Production: M37 Howitzer Motor Carriage, M26 Pershing M37 Howitzer Motor Carriage *320MP 80FU 5Men *Armament: 1x M4 105mm, 1x M2HB *Abilities **105mm Barrage: the M37 will fire a 6-shell salvo at the target location. Built off of the M24 Chaffee, the M37 was designed to replace the M7 Priest. It is armed with a powerful 105mm howitzer, able to pummel enemy forces at long range. M26A1 Pershing *360MP 120FU 5Men *Armament: 1x M3 90mm, 2x M1919A4 *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Switch to AP/Switch to HE **Fire APCR 75MU: For the next 30 seconds, the M26 will fire 90mm APCR shells at its targets, greatly increasing armor penetration. The M26 Pershing was the US answer to the Tiger and Panther tanks when they first appeared in the Eastern Front and North Africa. Equipped with a powerful 90mm cannon and effective sloped armor in the front, the M26 was a serious contender when it first appeared in Italy. It can switch between AP and HE rounds to maximize its effectiveness against enemy targets. American Doctrines (Battalions) An AEF commander has the liberty of choosing between the Airborne Battalion, Armor Battalion, Artillery Battalion, Recon Battalion, and Mechanized Battalion to bolster the existing force. Airborne Battalion Use the most out of American air superiority to deploy hardened paratroopers, paradrop combat supplies, and perform devastating airstrikes. Paradrop Equipment (2CP) *100MP Drops a crate containing either an M2HB Heavy Machine Gun or 50 Munitions. The M2HB does not come with its crew. Paratroopers (2CP) *280MP 6 Men *Armament: 2x M1 Thompson, 4x M1 Carbine *Abilities **Throw Grenade 20MU: The squad will throw a “cooked” Mk. II “Pineapple” grenade at the target location. **Charge: The squad will sprint towards their enemy, closing the distance as quickly as they can. **Camouflage: Paratroopers camouflage automatically in cover. *Upgrade **Close-range Assault Package (60MU): Equips the Paratroopers with four additional M1 Thompson SMGs. Also grants them the Charge ability. **Anti-tank Firepower Package (60MU): Equips the Paratroopers with two M20A1 Bazookas. Also grants them the Camouflage ability. Paratroopers are elite infantry trained to drop in behind enemy lines, seize strategic locations, destroy critical infrastructure, and hold them against an enemy offensive. They parachute to the battlefield. Warning: should the plane be shot down by heavy AA guns or should they land in water or trees, they will die. Paradrop Artillery (3CP) *200MP Drops a crate containing either an M1 57mm ATG or a single M1 75mm Pack Howitzer. These weapons do not come with their crews. P-51 Mustang Strafe (4CP) *100MU A single P-51 will pound a stretch of dirt with its .50cal heavy machine guns, killing or pinning down all enemy infantry in the area. P-47 Lightning Rocket Overwatch (9CP) *200MU For the next 60 seconds, a flight of P-47 “tank busters” will continuously circle the battlefield and attack any enemy vehicle that enters their strike zone with 3' rockets. Armor Battalion Deploy the might of America's best war machines. Ranging from infantry support upgrades to a wide selection of tanks, the Armor Battalion is the hammer of the AEF. M46 Super Pershing (0CP) Allows the M46 Super Pershing to be built at the Armor Support Center. M46 Super Pershing *380MP 150FU 5Men *Armament: 1x T15E1 L/73 90mm, 2x M1919A4 *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Switch to AP/Switch to HE **Fire APCR 75MU: For the next 30 seconds, the M46 will fire 90mm APCR shells at its targets, greatly increasing armor penetration. Originally intended to be a mere engine upgrade to the M26 Pershing, the tank ended up receiving so many upgrades that a new designation was in order: the M46. Equipped with an even more powerful 90mm cannon, thicker armor, and a much more powerful engine, the M46 is a solution to all of the M26's flaws: insufficient armor penetration and range, thin armor, and sluggish mobility. It can switch between AP and HE rounds to maximize its effectiveness against enemy targets. Enhanced Repair Kits (2CP) Equips Army Engineers with enhanced repair kits, boosting their vehicle repair speed. Cavalry Riflemen (2CP) *220MP 4 Men *Armament: 4x M1 Thompson *Abilities **Throw Grenade 20MU: The squad will throw a “cooked” Mk. II “Pineapple” grenade at the target location. **Throw Satchel Charge 50MU: The squad will throw a satchel full of explosives at the designated target. Extremely effective against buildings. Cavalry Riflemen are specially trained riflemen, envisioned to accompany tanks in urban environments and take out attacking infantry. Their armament makes them devastating at close range and effective against garrisoned infantry. M36 Jackson (6CP) *300MP 120FU 5Men *Armament: 1x M3 90mm *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire APCR 75MU: For the next 30 seconds, the M36 will fire 90mm APCR shells at its targets, greatly increasing armor penetration. The M36 Jackson is the main tank destroyer of US forces. Equipped with a powerful 90mm cannon, the M36 was a serious contender when it first appeared in North Africa. Its light weight keeps it mobile and allows it to successfully flank and destroy enemy tanks. M95 Heavy Tank Destroyer (15CP) *580MP 200FU 6Men *Armament: 1x T5E2 105mm, 1x M1919A4 *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire HE 50MU: The M95 will fire a 105mm HE shells at the targeted structure. As a stopgap solution against the E-75, the M95 (originally the T28) is the pinnacle in the USA's tank destroyer development. Equipped with a powerful 105mm gun and clad in thick armor, the M95 is capable of going head to head with any German tank. Its large gun also makes it efficient when destroying battlefield obstacles. Artillery Battalion Pummel the enemy with every kind of artillery the US has to offer. From forward spotters to massive howitzers to rocket artillery tanks, the Artillery Battalion is capable of smothering the enemy without ever being seen. Forward Spotter Squad (2CP) *220MP 3 Men *Armament: 3x M1 Carbine *Abilities **Camouflage: Forward Spotters automatically camouflage in cover. **Call in Artillery Strike 100MU: Calls an off-map M101 105mm howitzer to bombard the target location with five high-explosive shells. Forward Spotter Squads are specially outfitted Riflemen squads equipped to look for artillery targets. They are capable of camouflaging in cover and have long lines of sight. WP Artillery Strike (4CP) *125MU An off-map M101 105mm howitzer will bombard the target location with White Phosphorous shells. These shells not only provide smoke to obstruct line-of-sight; they also burn viciously and like to stick to human skin, making it great against infantry. Munition Requisition (4CP) *400MP Convert excess Manpower for an additional 125 Munitions. M1 240mm Howitzer (9CP) *600MP 6 Men, Requires minimum of 2 Crew to function *Armament: 1x M1 40mm Howitzer *Abilities **240mm HE Barrage: the M1 240mm Howitzer will fire a salvo of 3 shells at the target location. The M1 240mm "Black Dragon" Howitzer is the largest field howitzer used by the USA in WW2. Firing massive 240mm shells, they can reach a great distance and devastate any target. Allows Army Engineers to construct this gun in a stationary emplacement. T34 Sherman Calliope (11CP) *400MP 150FU *Armament: 1x M1919A4, 60x 4' rockets. *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire Rockets: Unleashes a barrage of 60 101.6mm rockets at the target. *Upgrades **Sandbags (50 MU): Provide the Sherman with some sandbags in the front of the vehicle, providing improved protection against HEAT projectiles. In 1943 the Sherman was used for the first time by the US themselves—previously they had only be used by Allied nations under the Lend Lease program. After being replaced by the M26 Pershing in Italy, Shermans have undergone modifications to continue to fight. One such modification is the T34 Sherman Calliope, equipped with 60 rockets. Recon Battalion Stay aware of every move the enemy makes with the support of the Recon Battalion. Riflemen Spotters (0CP) *50MU per upgrade Riflemen can have a Spotter attached to their squad. Equipped with an M1 Carbine and binoculars, the Spotter greatly increases the line-of-sight of Riflemen squads when immobile. Pathfinders (2CP) *240MP 3 Men *Armament: 1x Scoped Springfield 30-06, 2x M1 Carbine *Abilities **Camouflage: Pathfinders automatically camouflage in cover. **Fire Flare 10MU: the Pathfinder squad will fire a flare at the designated location, revealing all enemy units in the area. Pathfinders are light infantry designed to scout ahead of the main force and gather intelligence on the enemy forces. They are effective at long-range combat. P-51 Recon Flight (2CP) *50MU For the next 30 seconds, a P-51 Mustang will circle around the designated area, revealing all enemy units in the area. M8 Greyhound (4CP) *260MP 50FU 4Men *Armament: 1x M6 37mm, 1x M1919A4, 1x M2HB *Abilities **Set up Observation Post: Shuts down the motor, disables all weapons, sets up camouflage, and gets the vehicle commander to the top with binoculars. Greatly increases the M8's line of sight. **Fire 37mm Canister shot 50MU: The M8 Greyhound will fire a 37mm Canister shot, turning the cannon into a giant shotgun capable of shredding enemy infantry at close range. **Lay Mines 50MU: The M8 Greyhound will lay M1 anti-tank mines at the target location. **Deploy Smoke 20MU: The M8 Greyhound will toss a smoke pot at the direction of the enemy, concealing it from enemy forces, allowing it to get away. The lightly armored M8 Greyhound is a six-wheel armored car equipped with a 37mm cannon and two machine guns. Designed to serve as a recon vehicle, it still has the firepower needed to take on enemy light vehicles and infantry alike. Time-on-Target Artillery Barrage (9CP) *200MU Call in a Time-on-Target artillery barrage on the target. The shells will fall in very close succession, making it impossible for anyone or anything caught in the barrage to escape. Mechanized Battalion Keep up the momentum of an armored assault with the Mechanized Battalion. Gain access to exclusive infantry upgrades and the American heavy tank. Bolster Riflemen Squads (1CP) Allows Riflemen squads to be reinforced with an extra man, bringing the squad size to 4 men—5, if a Medic is attached. M1919A6 LMGs (3CP) *60MU per upgrade Allows Riflemen squads to be upgraded with the M1919A6 Light Machine Gun, greatly increasing their firepower against enemy infantry. Riflemen also gain access to the Hit the Dirt! ability, which decreases received accuracy at the cost of becoming immobile. Withdraw and Refit (4CP) When the battlefield becomes too dangerous for your vehicles, they can be rotated to the rear, and a portion of their call-in cost refunded. Each vehicle will return 50% of its production cost. Warning: this action cannot be undone. Artillery Gun Tractor (6CP) Allows M5 Halftracks to tow M1 57mm anti-tank guns and M1 75mm pack howitzers. They can also transport M2HB Teams. The towed artillery requires some time to hook up and detatch. M29 Heavy Tank (14CP) *600MP 220FU 6Men *Armament: 1x T5E2 105mm, 2x M2HB Coaxial, 1x M1919A4 *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire APCR 50MU: The M29 will fire 105mm APCR shells for the next 30 seconds, greatly increasing armor penetration. The American answer to the E-75, the M29 is the pinnacle in the USA's heavy tank development. Equipped with a powerful 105mm gun and clad in thick armor, the M29 is capable of going head to head with any German tank. Category:Blog posts